Candy Calamity
by Lady Psychic
Summary: [oneshot, written for Monthly Fandom Contest] After going back to her time, Kagome forgets to bring some ramen with her when goes back to the Fuedal Era.  However, she brings back some candy instead.  What will happen if Inuyasha eats too much?


_A/N: Hello everybody. I have written this fic for the Monthly Fandom Contest. This is also the first Inuyasha story that I have ever written. I wanted to try a fandom that I haven't written in before. I hope you all enjoy this! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga known as Inuyasha or any of its characters._

**Candy Calamity**

'What's taking her so long?' thought Inuyasha as he waited Kagome to return from her time. The girl wanted to go home for a few days, and even though Inuyasha protested, he eventually let her go. Besides, he couldn't keep her going back to her time, and if he tried, he would have found himself in a hole after Kagome said "sit" a dozen times.

Of course, there were several things to look forward to when Kagome finally returned. The main one was ramen. He didn't know why, but Inuyasha really loved those noodles that Kagome brought from her time. All he had to do was to wait for her return, which was easier said than done. He was getting bored and wanted to do something other than stare at his sword all day. He also wanted to continue the search for Naraku. However, the half-demon also wanted Kagome to return because he was suffering from ramen withdrawal.

Meanwhile, Kagome was ready to return to the Feudal Era after staying home for a few days. She loved adventuring with Inuyasha and the others, but she still got home sick every now and then. After being away for a long time, she began to miss her family, her friends, homework, and even the graffiti on the bathroom walls at school.

She now stood in front of the well inside her family's shrine and looked over the stuff she was going to bring with her. This included some first-aid supplies and bottled water. She also had a large bag of candy that one of her friends gave to her family as a get well present. 'I'm surprised people still believe Grandpa when he gives them one of his illness excuses,' thought Kagome.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally jumped into the well to return to the Feudal Era. However, as she was crossing between the times, she realized that she forgot to bring some ramen with her. 'Uh oh, I had a feeling that I was forgetting something. Inuyasha won't be very happy, but he'll have to learn to deal without it', thought Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a noise, and he turned to see Kagome climb out of the well. The girl rolled her eyes as she heard the half-demon snicker, "That took you long enough!" Kagome ignored the rude comment as she began to walk towards the village with Inuyasha following behind her.

"So did you bring any ramen this time? You better have because I'm getting hungry," said Inuyasha.

"Look," replied Kagome, "I'm not going fix you ramen all of the time. Besides, I forgot to bring some with me."

"What?!" shouted the half-demon and a few curses were added to the exclamation. Kagome sighed, and she held out the bag of candy. "I'm sorry that I forgot about the ramen, alright," she said, "but you can have some of my candy if you want."

Inuyasha pulled out single piece on candy and gave it a good sniff. It was bright pink and covered with sugar. He then placed it his mouth and was instantly hit by the candy's sweetness.

"Hey, this is pretty good," exclaimed Inuyasha, as he grabbed a handful of candy from the bag and started stuffing them in his mouth one by one.

Before the half-demon could swipe another handful candy, Kagome stopped him with the muttered word of "sit". "Don't hog all the candy, Inuyasha," she scolded him. "There is enough for everyone. Besides, eating too many at one time can be bad for you."

Just as Inuyasha was about to retort, another voice cut in, "Now, now, Inuyasha. You can learn to share, can you not?" The girl and the half-demon turned their heads to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo standing behind them. Kagome quickly greeted her friends and gave them each a couple of pieces of candy. Inuyasha simply scowled in response.

After their reunion, the group continued its search for Naraku. For several hours, they walked across the land and followed several leads that led them into dead ends, before they finally decided to make camp for the night. Inuyasha was a little annoyed that Kagome had kept him from eating some more candy the rest of the day, and slaying random demons that got in their way. However, now that Kagome and the others were about to go to sleep, the half-demon saw a golden opportunity to get as much candy as he wanted.

When everyone else was fast asleep, Inuyasha quietly took the bag of candy out of Kagome's belongings and snuck away from the campsite. He didn't go too far since he wanted to be nearby just in case an enemy attacked the others in their slumber. Still, the half-demon figured he was far enough away so that the others wouldn't bother him if they happened to wake up during the night.

Alone at last, Inuyasha opened the bag of candy and proceeded to eat the rest of the sweet sugary pieces. The half-demon had to admit that some very interesting things came from Kagome's era, and next to ramen, candy was now among his favorite. It just had such as sweet and interesting taste.

Within a short amount of time, what was left of the candy had disappeared into Inuyasha's stomach. The half-demon felt slightly strange, but didn't think anything about it as he headed back to the campsite. He had no idea about what to do with the empty bag; so, he decided to leave it next to Kagome's stuff since he figure that she would know what to do with it.

The next morning, Inuyasha felt totally awful. He stomach kept making weird noises and it felt as if it was going to explode. At first, the others were perplexed as to what was ailing their friend, but Kagome soon noticed the empty bag near her belongings and had realized what had happened.

The girl initially thought about scolding the half-demon, but decided against it since he was already in a lot of misery. Instead, she took out some pills from the medicine kit that her mother made her pack and walked back towards Inuyasha. She held out the pills in her hand and said, "Here, take these. They will help your stomach feel better." Reluctantly, the half-demon took the medicine from the girl and swallowed them down.

"Do you see why I told you not to eat too much candy?" asked Kagome. The half-demon groaned in response and Kagome sighed, "Maybe next time we should just stick with ramen."

Inuyasha couldn't help but agree. At that point in time, he never wanted to see a piece of candy again.

**The End**


End file.
